Dokidoki
by FadedLace
Summary: A young Ryou doesn't understand why his heart keeps racing. (Set mostly in the past) one-shot, shounen ai rk


Title: Doki-doki

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Rating: G for fluff

Warnings: Shounen ai, fluff

Author's note: I woke up this morning in a complete Tokyo Mew Mew mood, and here is the product. Not too bad, I don't think. This is the first one of my stories to have that majority of the story take place in America.

"Ryou, sweetie, go ask Keiichiro what's for dinner."

Ryou looked up at his mother, who appeared to be embroidering a handkercheif and watching tv. "All right, Mama. Where is he?"

"In the kitchen, dear," his mother cooed, and he headed off in that direction.

The Shirogane mansion was rather large, and it took the ten-year-old nearly fifteen minutes to get to the kitchen. There, he found Keiichiro preparing dinner.

"Oh, hello, Ryou. What is it?" Keiichiro said with a smile, glancing at Ryou before going back to cutting onions.

"Mama wants to know what's for dinner," Ryou said, looking up.

"I'm making curry, is that all right?" Keiichiro asked, continuing his cutting.

Ryou nodded, and at that point, the smell of the onions made it down to him. His eyes immediately began to water and he sniffed.

Keiichiro heard the noise and looked at him. "Oh, Ryou, what's wrong?"

"Nothin', th' onionth awe makin' me cwy," Ryou sniffed.

Keiichiro bent down with a towel and smiled as he wiped Ryou's eyes. "There. Is that better?"

Ryou found himself speechless. He felt his face heat up and his heart began to race, though he couldn't fathom why. "Oh..um…yeah, thanks…thank you!" he said, turning and running.

"Oh, what happened honey?" Mrs. Shirogane said as Ryou returned to the parlor, flustered and red in the face. He was confused as to why he had reacted that way.

"Oh, nothing Mama," he told his mother. "We're having curry for dinner tonight."

"Oh, that's lovely!" Mrs. Shirogane announced happily. "Thank you sweetie."

Ryou turned to leave, still puzzled.

The next day, Ryou was playing in the garden when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Keiichiro. In surprise, his face turned red. "Oh, Keiichiro!"

"Hello, Ryou. It's time for tea," Keiichiro said with a smile.

Ryou heard his heart pounding and was again confused as to this condition. Was he reacting to Keiichiro's presence? "O-okay, thanks," he managed before Keiichiro smiled and walked away.

Ryou sat for a minute and let his heartbeat slow to a normal pace. When he was sufficiently better, he stood and headed off towards the terrace, where his mother was waitning for him.

"Oh, good, there you are, I was beginning to worry," Mrs. Shirogane said as she poured him a cup of tea.

The two drank their tea in silence for a few minutes before Mrs. Shirogane said, "I got a letter today from your school listing all the supplies you'll need for next year."

"Oh?" Ryou said. He loved getting his school supplies at the end of summer as it was a break in the monotomy.

"But unfortunately, I'll be busy tomorrow," Ryou's mother contiued, "so I'vedecided to have Keiichiro take you into town tomorrow so you can get your supplies. How does that sound?"

Ryou was surprised. "Um, that sounds fine, Mama, thank you." He was worried however, by this new condition that he seemed to have developed. Could he function properly with his heart racing and his face all red? He didn't want to worry his mother and said nothing, but brooded inside.

"Are you all set Ryou?" Ryou blushed and looked away as Keiichiro smiled at him. "Mhm."

"All right, then let's get on our way," Keiichiro said, leading Ryou out of the house. "Goodbye, Mrs. Shirogane."

"Bye-bye!" Mrs. Shirogane called, then headed back into the house. Ryou watched his mother disappear before following his guardian for the day.

The walk to the train station was short but on that day, it seemed like forever to Ryou. His face was a flushed as ever and his heart beat in his ears and he waited, his hand in Keiichiro's, for the subway to arrive.

When the train finally came, Ryou borded and sat down withotu a word. The car was nearly empty, as it was 1:15 on a Tuesday. Ryou stared at his reflection in the glass on the other side of the train, intentionally not looking at Keiichiro. His face had almost returned to it's normal colour.

"Ryou, is something wrong?" Keiichiro asked suddenly after 10 minutes of silence.

Ryou glanced at him and his face immediatel flushed again. He looked away quickly before saying, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Keiichiro said, and Ryou felt his eyes on the back of his head. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"There is something wrong," he said, turning back to Keiichiro. "There's something wrong with me."

"Oh, dear, what is it?" Keiichiro said worriedly. "Do you have a fever?"

"No, that's not it," Ryou explained. "It's just that, every time I see you, my heart starts beating really fast, and I don't know why!"

"Oh, is that it?" Keiichiro said with a smile. Ryou just stared, confused.

Keiichiro laughed. "People's hearts tend to beat faster when they're around someone that they like very much," he explained. "Could that be it?"

Ryou gazed at the boy across from him in a sort of daze. Hie _did_ like Keiichiro a lot…

"Yeah, that's it," he responded with a smile. "I think so!"

Keiichiro smiled. "Thank you. I'm flattered."

…

"Ryou." Ryou's eyes fluttered open. He realized that he had fallen asleep at his computer again, and glanced over at the person who had woken him up.

Keiichiro, it seemed, had finished sweeping the café and was now cleaning up Ryou's study, putting miscellanious books back on their shelves and brushing the dust off of surfaces. A few hairs had escaped his white ribbon and fell pictuesquely in his face as he worked.

As Ryou studdied his business partner, he felt his heart suddenly start to speed up and he blushed in surprise. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Keiichiro said, turning to find Ryou in his flustered state.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ryou replied, waving it off. "Just an old feeling coming back to surprise me, that's all."

Keiichiro seemed to take this in and turned back to his work. "Ah."

Ryou looked out the window and realized how late it was. A glance at the clock assured him that it was already 10, and he had better get to work.

As Keiichiro left the room, Ryou started his homework. The teachers were piling it on since exams were coming up. He worked until 11:45, which came as a surprise as he closed his books and packed up.

Once he was done, he headed to his room to get ready for bed. He had just finished brushing his teeth when Keiichiro passed by his open door. "Goodnight, Ryou.'

Feeling once again slightly flustered, Ryou stepped out into the hallway. "Good-Goodnight, Keiichiro!"

At this, Keiichiro turned around and came back over to Ryou, whose face was significantly redder than before. Kissing him on the cheek, he said, "Thank you. I'm flattered."

Doki-doki/end stage


End file.
